


Using your dreams

by Lunalalune



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalalune/pseuds/Lunalalune
Summary: “It was one of the many evenings they spent together, just the two of them, quietly settled in the home of the Dream Keeper. Usually Ink would be there, but sometimes the Creator would be away, leaving only the two of them. Like that night. And Dream was torn between the joy of being face to face with Blue, and the panic of being face to face with him.”
Relationships: Dream/Blueberry, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Using your dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This story is obviously not canonical, please do not refer to it if you are looking for canonical information.
> 
> This is a translation of my French text, feel free to let me know if there are any errors!

It was one of the many evenings they spent together, just the two of them, quietly settled in the home of the Dream Keeper. Usually Ink would be there, but sometimes the Creator would be away, leaving only the two of them. Like that night. And Dream was torn between the joy of being face to face with Blue, and the panic of being face to face with him.

Dream loved being with Blue. He felt at peace with him. As if Blueberry had an aura similar to his, an aura that worked much too well on the guardian of good feelings, this guardian who always wanted more, who lost himself in the blue eyes without taking care, who sought contacts, always more contacts ... before freezing, interrupting, looking away with an immense feeling of guilt. What was he thinking? How could he have such thoughts for his friend?

He knew the answer, but he didn't dare to admit it to himself. So he thought of something else, hid his face, taking advantage of the sweetness of the tea he sipped, of the sweet smell of mint that emanated from it, mingling with the very particular smell of his guest whom he cherished so much. A salty smell that didn't mix well with the smell of tea, but Dream didn't care, enjoying smelling the perfume anyway.

In the course of their discussion, Blue began to laugh, with his lovely, terribly sweet and innocent laugh, which filled the guardian of dreams with a feeling of absolute well-being that snatched a tender smile from him before he accompanied his friend in his hilarity.

Yes, Dream loved being with Blue. He liked it too much.

"Actually, Dream, I was wondering..."

The concerned shivered. His name sounded deliciously good in the other skeleton's mouth. He rested his now empty cup while he listened attentively to his mate.

"...I've been having strange dreams lately."

Dream nearly choked, immediately recovering in panic. He always had a hard time keeping his self-control, especially in these kinds of situations, situations where he was mentally prepared to lie even though he wasn't good at it.

"S-Strange dreams?" he repeated. "What do you mean?"

Blue had never mentioned anything until today and the Dream Keeper secretly hoped that every time he woke up he'd forgotten all his dreams. But obviously his hopes had been in vain. And Blue, as at ease as usual, began his story without the slightest modesty, smiling as innocently as usual:

"I dreamt I made love with someone!"

Dream got worse. How could Blue appear so pure, he who was capable of the worst innuendos? But it was also what made him so charming after all... perhaps? The guardian of dreams, much less at ease on the subject, nervously poured himself a cup of tea, the apprehension winning him over gently:

"It's happened several times in recent weeks! In the beginning it never went very far, only up to the preliminaries. And then some time ago it went to the next level!"

Dream swallowed his saliva, took a sip of tea to mask his embarrassment. Anyway, his attitude couldn't give away anything, could it? After all, he was always uncomfortable when someone came to talk to him about sex. However, imperceptibly, his body tensed up when he saw Blue get a little closer:

"Say, you're the one who started it?

\- W-What? Blue! I-I don't create all the dreams of the multiverse, either!"

In this case it was true, anyone could dream without the intervention of Dream. But with Blue, the situation was quite different, and the Dream Keeper felt shaky at the thought of his friend discovering the truth.

"Oh, yes it's true!" Blue replied, tilting his head to the side. But seeing how nice it was, I thought you might have had something to do with it. But it's true that it wouldn't be your style, you're so shy!"

Dream calmed down slightly, seeing that his lie seemed to be working. But he felt guilty. Guilty and ashamed. Blue didn't seem to perceive his discomfort as he continued naturally, coming to steal a cake:

"It's still strange this dream. It's quite recurrent, it even seems to follow each other through the nights. The words and the touches are not the same. This person I'm making love to is always experiencing different things, as if he was aware that we'd already slept together in another dream."

Dream petrified. He stood staring at his cup, his soul pounding to the core. No ... No, his lie hadn't worked, far from it. On the contrary, it seemed like he'd just betrayed himself, revealed himself. For he knew the tone of voice Blue had now: that tone of voice that meant he knew more than he let on, that he didn't have to stop at his angelic smile. Because Blue was much smarter and more deductive than most monsters thought, which only worried Dream a little more.

Because he didn't know how it would turn out. He didn't know if his friend would take it as a joke, or if he was going to give him some well-deserved rebuke.

He was startled when Blue's arm brushed against his own, almost dropped his cup. His friend had come a little closer, only quickening his breath and apprehension. Dream swallowed, put his cup down for fear it might slip out of his hand, trying to keep as normal an attitude as possible even though he knew he'd been toasted for a long time.

"Dream..."

The Dream keeper froze, the cup barely put down, the body still leaning towards the table.

"... What are you afraid of?"

Dream straightened up suddenly, turning around to look at Blue in terror, his body shaking violently. His friend had lost his smile to look at him with this expression, this expression that Dream hated, this serious expression that demanded answers, these frowning eyebrows, this look that pierced him and read in him like an open book. The prince of good emotions retreated, on the verge of tears, his soul gripping painfully:

"I am not afraid..."

Another poor lie. Blue stood up in his turn, facing him without the slightest hesitation while Dream looked away feverishly.

"Dream... Why do you want to hide it?"

The guardian hiccupped, backed away again but felt his foot hit the table in horror, interrupting his escape. He began to fiddle with his fingers, not knowing what else to do. Why did he want to hide it? Wasn't it obvious? He had taken advantage of dreams to satisfy his desires, to use his friend, to let himself go in his arms, to cuddle him, to tell him that he loved him ... That he loved him with a love that he didn't know was mutual, because it was inconceivable to him that anyone could fall in love with him.

"B-blue... It's not... it's... I..."

He put one hand over his mouth, choking the sob that was escaping him, his sight becoming blurred by his tears. He squealed, his throat tied:

"I... I... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

He didn't want to lose him, he just didn't want to lose him. Blue meant so much to him, Blue was his support, Blue was his sunshine, Blue was... Blue was...

He jumped at the touch of two arms, took a few moments to realize that Blueberry had come to embrace him, that he was holding him tight.

Dream hiccupped again, reaching the breaking point ... and broke into tears, burying his face in his friend's neck, in his soft scarf, the scarf that moistened with his tears.

"Dream... please don't cry anymore..."

Blue had a broken voice himself. He tightened his grip on the keeper, tears coming to him as well:

"I don't like to see you cry..."

When the prince of good emotions was sad, Blue felt sad too. He hated to see his friend like this, so fragile and sad, as if he was about to fly into dust. He much preferred his smile, his sparkling eyes, his adorable pout...

" ... I love you, Dream..."

The guard let out a yelp, raised his head to plunge his reddened eyes into those of his counterpart, stunned by this statement, as if he thought he'd dreamed it. And Blue repeated again, with a tender smile:

"I love you too Dream, for a long time."

Dream was quite unable to answer, the emotion winning him too strongly, a mixture of joy and relief which gripped his soul to get rid of a weight, a too heavy pressure that he had inflicted on himself. Blue came and kissed his cheekbone, wiping the salty tears from the tips of his knuckles:

"I love you..."

He kissed him very close to the mouth, very chastely:

"I love you."

He put his teeth against his own, in a very delicate, patient, passionate kiss, which was as stealthy as the first two:

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Dream's sobs redoubled, but sobs of happiness. He gently grabbed his counterpart's shirt, came to kiss him in turn in a burst of courage and desire, feeling Blue smile against him as this kiss lasted a long, long time.

Blueberry moved back towards the sofa, without ever breaking the embrace or the kiss. He let himself fall on top of it, sitting against the backrest and dragging Dream, which ended up on his lap. Dream who shivered as he felt his hands move to slide on his hips, before escaping under his top, gently caressing his bones. He stopped kissing to catch his breath, feeling himself becoming feverish under the rubbing of his bones. His confused gaze fell on Blue, Blue who had an amused laugh. Yet when he spoke, his voice was warm, much more hoarse than usual:

"Wouldn't you like... to make his dreams come true... ?"

Dream became impregnated with this proposal, still shuddering as he felt his hands go up his spine, touch his vertebrae, linger on his shoulder blades and end up on his cervical vertebrae. Blue came to blow into his neck, tearing a squeak close to the groan.

"B ... Blue..."

The blue-eyed one came to blush softly. He'd already experienced it in dreams, but in reality it was even crazier: Dream had this peculiar way of pronouncing his name, of making it desirable, too desirable ... He put a kiss on the hollow of his neck, heard his partner's sigh of comfort, and repeated his action with equal delicacy.

Dream had closed his eyes, succumbing to this gentle torture, the face reddened, the body terribly hot. He let himself do it with confidence, shivering at each contact against his bones.

Blue gradually took off his shirt, which he threw a little further away, leaving the guard shirtless. Dream said nothing despite his embarrassment, but his modesty pushed him to hide with his arms. Blueberry was not of this opinion, came and grabbed his wrists to force him to reveal himself:

"I want to see you, to see you completely."

Dream hesitated, timidly accepted his request and spread his arms, placing them on the back of the sofa without knowing what else to do, framing Blue's head with his hands, sticking their foreheads together.

"I ... never did it in real life ..." the guard admitted piteously, in a very small voice.

And Blue's laughter rose again, deeply moved:

"Neither have I..."

If Dream was surprised, he didn't get a chance to show it because his partner came back to kiss him fervently, tipping him over on the sofa, laying him down underneath him while sliding his hands down his trousers. Pants already deformed by the young guard's tense limb which had materialized without him noticing.

Blushing with shame, Dream hid his face in his hands, wrenching a new laugh from his partner who came to kiss his collarbone to relax him, before gently descending towards his ribs on which he let his tongue slide, making him shudder with pleasure.

"B-Blue..."

This touching moan electrified the skeleton of Underswap, who rushed up to his partner's pants and pulled him off with a feverish excitement. He knew what to expect, but at the same time everything was so different from his dreams. It was so... so real.

Blue swallowed, his gaze falling on his friend's boxer shorts. He could see a soft golden glow filtering through the fabric and distorting the garment. With the beat of his soul accelerating as his breath, Blueberry leaned over to the boxer shorts and slowly slid his tongue over the bump.

The result was immediate: Dream bent over, biting him hand to muffle his moan. Blue shuddered at his reaction. He wanted more, always more. Then he repeated his action passing another stroke of the tongue, making the guardian of dreams tremble, to start again and again, attracting the squeaks of pleasure and discomfort of his companion who was squirming under this gentle torture.

"B... Blu-AH! "

The one at UnderSwap was feeling terribly feverish. From the tips of his phalanges, he pulled the underpants off with calculated slowness, to free the member from his prison of tissue. Dream plunged his face into the sofa cushions, closing his eyes so as not to see what was happening next, too embarrassed to be able to hold Blue's gaze.

And Blueberry, trembling with desire, came and gently placed his mouth on the erect member, letting his teeth run all the way down, biting him gently before using his tongue once more, his tongue which came to tickle the tip with malice, wrenching a sharp cry from the Dream Guardian who clung to the sofa, his breath erratic.

The skeleton of Underswap straightened up, envious to go further and further, and rather proud to have managed to excite his lover in such a way. Imitating his dreams, taking advantage of the fact that Dream wasn't looking at him anymore, he hastened to lick two of his phalanges, moistening them sufficiently before pressing them against the guard's intimacy.

The effect was immediate. The little dream hiccupped, raised his panicked pupils towards him, wrenching another smile from Blueberry who bent down to kiss him:

"It's all right, Dreamy..."

The goalkeeper wasn't so sure, but how could he not listen to a creature as adorable as his companion? All he could do was keep silent and let it happen, grimacing softly as he felt an intrusion inside him, squealing in pain as Blue immediately began to make scissor movements. The one in the blue scarf could be terribly impatient ...

"B-Blue... s-slowly, please..."

The dominant stopped dead in his tracks, realizing he was probably going too hard from the start. He made a guilty pout, coming back to kiss Dream on the cheekbone:

"Sorry... I'm just too eager... to do it for real, just with you..."

The guardian got a little more upset, then laughed softly and kissed his companion again:

"I can't wait too... Sorry, I'm probably too sensitive ...

\- But no, I'm not! The beautiful Without forbidding you to think that!..."

Blue removed his fingers and with a quick but delicate gesture, he led Dream on his lap.

"We'll go at your pace!"

Even more embarrassed by such a position, the goalkeeper nodded timidly without knowing how to react. Even so, he took it upon himself to pull Blueberry's pants down, freeing the tense limb from the excitement, which caused him to swallow.

He hesitated a few seconds before guiding the sex to his intimacy, and had all the trouble in the world to push it there. He gritted his teeth, not finding it as pleasant as he thought, but Blue's hands on his hips and the kisses he received in the neck allowed him to relax little by little.

When Blueberry was completely inside him, he took the time to hug and cuddle him with tenderness, refusing to move at once, letting the guard get used to his presence. It was that they were both clumsy at that moment, awkward and terribly shy, even though the one from Underswap seemed to have more ease.

Dream, who was trembling in front of the wave of sensations that crossed him, begged once again for a kiss, his eyes feverish and shining with tears. Blue shivered at this sight, hardly swallowed his saliva before answering his request, responding immediately with envy, coming to cuddle his hips with his fingertips.

The kiss became more arid, each one was a little more eager to desire, and Dream - who had refused to move until then - was the first to initiate a movement of the pelvis, his moaning being choked by the mouth of his lover.

Blueberry squealed, and allowed himself to be tempted to make some rather slow initial movements while coming to chew on the hollow of his neck, but his impatience quickly grew and he soon pinned his companion against the sofa for the second time.

Dream let out a slight scream, threw his head back as the pace quickened. The room was soon filled with the moans and sigh of ease of the two skeletons, before being replaced by screams of ecstasy when the one in the blue scarf suddenly hit a sore spot, making the guardian of dreams whose gaze had been veiled with pleasure.

"D-Dream ...!" groaned the dominant, feeling his bones burning under the intensity of their frolic.

The little dream did not respond, lost in the meanders of pleasure, as if disconnected from reality, before suddenly arching, screaming even louder, clutching Blue's shoulders with abruptness while being shaken by violent jolts. Never before had he felt such intensity, to the point that his thoughts became incoherent, even chaotic.

The Underswap one struck his prostate without any gentleness, rumbling dullly, increasing his pace a little more as the sweat was beading on his bones, he came to seek an umpteenth time the mouth of his companion, drowning their common moaning in a passionate kiss.

Dream finally uttered a most obscene exclamation as he reached orgasm, tears of pleasure and confusion rolling down his reddened and feverish face without him really realizing it. Pain and pleasure mingled with indomitable force, giving rise to a veritable inferno that had finished burning his last shreds of thought.

Blue, in turn, poured out in a long groan, his mind disturbed by the excitement and the adrenaline. Finally he collapsed on his lover, his breath erratic, struggling to recover from their frolic, and Dream - who was not in a better state - watched the ceiling in silence without really seeing him, still confused by all this.

It took them long minutes to get back down to earth, and again! They didn't allow themselves to say a word, too afraid to break this magic moment, this quiet cocoon they had forged. Instead, they curled up in each other's arms, enjoying their tender loving embrace ... until they froze in a sharp freeze when they captured an intense gaze on them.

They shuddered in terror, raised their heads sharply ... to see Ink leaning over them, looking at them with a big mischievous smile as his pupils had turned into two hearts of a beautiful pink:

"Are you inviting me to the second round?"


End file.
